regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 091
Recap The Gnomish Problem ]] The party is in Shenanigans, Bergshire, when a man in a heavy cloak and wide brimmed hat enters the back door of the tavern and comes over to the party's table. The stranger is deliberately hiding his identity. He says he has a Gnome Problem that needs fixing Stoneport. The stranger wants the Gnome out of town, any means possible. The reason, the Gnome is annoying. The pay for 500 gold. The party accept the quest. The party set out west out of town towards the plains. While going down the road Yulara & Joe are attacked by giant wasps that they kill. Joe's Donkey named Donkey goes missing during the fight, but eventually the party find him. That evening they get to the edge of the Illardion Crest. The party camp with a group of dwarves from Gold Hill. The dwarves lost a brother today to a gryphon, as well as horse. 2 and a half days later of travelling south, the party arrive in Stoneport. Joe asks about the Gnome. There used to be 20-30 gnomes who lived in town, but there is only Norm the Gnome left. Norm wears complicated mechanical platemail armor. Norm's residence is next door to the Yellow Fairy tavern. The party go to the Yellow Fairy tavern and find the Gnome inside, wearing his armor and drinking some ale at a table. The party go to the bar and order drinks and food from Gloria the Bartender. As they are eating Norm introduces himself to the party. Norm tells the party that the other gnomes were either murdered or fled town because their lives were threatened. Norm becomes hostile to the party, thinking they are also assassins come to get him. He then leaves. Joe & Yulara decide they need to uncover who is behind the killings, otherwise they'll just hire someone else. They ask Gloria the Bartender and she has no leads, but says the disappearances occurred 3 seasons ago. Joe & Yulara investigate the empty Gnomish Businesses, and see only Norm's shop is open and converted into a house. The front yard is surounded deliberately with prickly plants. The pair stay in town a few days an investigate the empty shops, but find no evidence of what occurred. The party keep trying to talk with Norm every day, but he remains suspicious of the party and refuses to go along with any of their plans to draw out the killers. The party give up and just head back towards Bergshire. A few days when they are an hour away from Bergshire they encounter a wild boar. Yulara casts a Sleep spell on the board, and it falls asleep. Joe then kills the sleeping boar, then the 2 carry it into town. Borch the Orcish Chef starts to cook the boar for the party. Desmond sends The Wrok off to kill the gnome since the party refused to do it. Apple Run It is a day later when a old 90 year old woman named Mrs Smith comes into Shenanigans and goes to the party with an escort job. She needs to deliver some apples down the road to a village, but there have been reports of Orcs in the area. 200 gold each. While travelling a party of 6 Orcs ambush the party. The party kill 5 of the orcs and one flees, and Joe is knocked unconscious. Mrs Smith then uses blood magic to heal up Joe. 2 days later a group of 7 dwarves with crossbows ambush the party, claiming they are trespassing. The party defend themselves and kill the dwarves, getting injured in the process. The party arrive at the "village" but it is just a single cottage. The Mrs Smith asks to go alone to see her granddaughter. After a little Mrs Smith comes back to the party without any apples. Everyone then heads back to Bergshire. Experience 1272 exp each * Joe levels to level 2 ** Max HP from 9 to 18 Significant NPCs * Mysterious Stranger - Hired the party to get rid of Norm the Gnome * Norm - Gnome who lives in Stoneport, wears mechanical platemail armor. 2'7" * Mrs Smith - Elderly woman in her 90s, hires the party to protect her to deliver apple to her granddaughter. Can use blood magic. Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Backstory * Stoneport Lighthouse Category:Shenanigans Episodes